Truths + Vampire
Previous Episode: Fighting + Vampire Next Episode: Decisions + Vampire Episode 4 Summary As Tsukune and Moka finds Onon. Onon's past is reaveled. Moka and Tsukune fill in Onon on why Kokoa always tries to pick on a fight with Moka. New Character/Returns *None Plot Episode 4 A week has past by quickly. Onon is inside the pool which appears to be all red instead of in natural color. Onon is inside thinking on his past year, about his family. Onon is also thinking on what is going on between Moka and Kokoa on why Kokoa is attacking Moka. So he wants to find answers why. He gets out of the pool and turns the pool back to normal. then he heads to the locker room showers cleaning himself up. gets out of the shower puts his pants and shoes on. He grabs his Necklace and takes a quick look at it puts in on. then puts his black robe on, gets out of the Locker room. Meanwhile, Tsukune and Moka are walking to school. Moka wonders if Tsukune's heard about Onon lately. Tsukune doesn't have a clue where he is. Tsukune and Moka have there moment, but get interrupted by Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari. Tsukune ask if any of them has ever seen Onon around. Mizore reply's that she saw Onon at the pool all night and day. Kokoa in the other hand, she's trying to find where Onon is. But Kokoa eventually finds Onon, but Onon is training himself. Kokoa goes up to him. Kokoa asks him on what he's doing around in the forest. Onon replys to her that he doesn't want to be bothered. Kokoa wonders why. Onon tells Kokoa has a tremendious attiude problem. Kokoa wonders what that is. Onon says that she's got all to learn the facts and says kiddo. Onon walks off but stop and tells Kokoa if "has anyone ever told you that you look cute." Kokoa blushes but shakes it off. Truth about Onon's past Later Tsukune and Moka sees Onon on top of the school roof. They wonder what is going on with him. Onon tells Tsukune that he is thinking on the old good time and reveals to him what happen to him ever since his birthday party ended. He tells them after his birthday party ended that very day, him and his parents were going back home and it was a rainy day. Something happened they couldn't see anything in the road until they almost run over into a person. They ended up crashing over a river from the bridge they were crossing over. After that someone came to the rescue and save Onon life from drowning. But unfortunately Onon's parents didn't survive and that they've died. So Onon ran away from his home town. And ended up traveling alone by himself. He meets some stranger offering him a deal that he can find peace, Onon takes his deal. After the years past, he meets a young girl name Junko, who is a Sorceress. Junko asks Onon if she can join him on his travel. While they travel with each other, Junko knew that his heart is shattered into pieces, because of the love he has for his parents. Onon explains to Junko what happened to him ever since. Junko hugs Onon, cause she knows what it feels like to lose the people that you love and care about. Junko tells him to look towards the future and that his family will always be within him, in his heart. Onon thanks her for it. While on there traveling, they encounter a man, and ended up killing Onon by pulling his heart out. Junko ends up beating the Stranger, she ends up in tears. So she's up Enchanting a spell that made her sacrifice herself to save Onon's life. Junko having her final words to him, gives Onon her Necklace. Onon talks to Tsukune on how long he's been the way he is and what happen between him and Kuyou. Tsukune and Moka explains everything about it. Onon tells Tsukune that he had the same reaction that Tsukune went through. telling them that he was traveling almost around the world and that he found his love and He almost died. He also tells them that his lover gave up her life in order to save his life and to live on. Onon refers to Moka that she did the same thing to Tsukune because of out of love. Moka told him that she saved Tsukune's life cause it wouldn't be a life without him. Onon tells Moka that his lover gave her's to Onon because of Love. After Onon tells them everything about him in his past and Tsukune's whereabouts, He ask both Tsukune and Moka why that Kokoa is picking up a fight against Moka. Tsukune tells him that Kokoa only admires the other sister. Onon wonders what it all means. Moka explain that she has two split personalities. Inner Moka comes in and explains to Onon what the purpose is to have the rosary. with all the details that Onon got from the Inner Moka, He tells that both moka's don't look fake to and every personailty is different. And that both Moka share the same body, and the same blood type as Kokoa's. Onon tells Moka if Kokoa wont listen to the outer moka then Onon will have to force Kokoa to listen to Onon instead and he will not back down. Onon Vs Kokoa and sister reunite Later eveybody is in the wood, Kokoa shows up and challenges Moka. Onon steps is an refuses that Kokoa will not fight Moka, but him. Onon tries to tell kokoa to listen to him, but Kokoa refuses to. Onon goes up to her a slaps her in the face. Kokoa smiles with angry look and Charges in at Onon. He dodges her attack. Onon knows that he's going to have to deal with Kokoa the hard way. So he takes his jacket off leaving him with a mucle shirt. He pulls out what appear to be a clear skull looking thing. Wondering on what it does, Kokoa charges at him. after a few times charging at him, Kokoa gets really weak. Kokoa wonders why she's not feeling like herself. The skull turn into a red color. Onon grab Kokoa's shirt and lifts her up. And explains to Kokoa on what would happen if Moka left the rosary off forever. and also tells her that She and the outer moka both share the same blood type. Kokoa tells Onon that Moka is always hanging around with lame friends (such as Kurumu,Mizore,Yokari.) Onon shakes her for what she's saying. He tells her that friends is not a weakness, but it make people stronger. Kokoa looks at Onon's eyes and notices his hand is shaking up a little bit. Kokoa tells Onon that he's right and he puts her down. Onon give back Kokoa her enegry that he used to make her weak. Kokoa apologizes to the outer Moka. Kokoa didn't know what would've happen if the Rosary was off and says why only Tsukune is the only person that can take it off but not her. Onon comes up with a good explanation saying that Moka found the most Important person in her life. and the he would never harm her. And it's a sign of Love. Kokoa realizes the guilt that she caused. But Onon warms her heart that its no true. He explains to her about how siblings are. And that her real sister will always love and care for her as well as the outer moka. Kokoa walks away. Couple days later pass by. Tsukune, moka, Onon and the others show up doing there own little comic relief thing. Kokoa however interupts Tsukune and Moka moment that she smelt his blood before so she want a taste for herself. Moka refuses saying that Tsukune is hers. Moka bites Tsukune on the neck. Onon replies "How many times is this going to go on with this crap?" (End of Episode 4) See also *Rosario + Vampire: Redemption *New School Year + Vampire (Episode 1) *New Order + Vampire (Episode 2)